2002
January - Massive update Massive Web-update and trailer time: Let's see...we have a New Video featuring fly-by’s, combat, flames and destruction. 12 new screenshots, 8 crafty pieces of concept art, 2 fresh tunes and finally an illustrated article on Neural Boosters so sink your teeth in... Peek de week - formations A new "Peek de week" is in the air and this one is about advanced fighting and defence tactics. potw prey miner It's not always an easy task being a miner - new "POTW" goes live and describes the harsh working condition in the outskirts of the EVE-world. POTW 08.03.02 (leech capital) A new Peek Of The Week is out, and now you get to watch how devious plots unfold in the hostile environment of corporate takeovers. Check'it! POTW - loser 20.03.02 Every battle has a winner and a loser, this weeks peek covers a description of the latter phenomenon. POTW - TITANS In the Amarr tongue, their name is Imud Hubrau, or "Beast of Heaven". To the Gallente, they are known as Soltueurs, or "Sun Slayers". Check out the ridiculous size of this new POTW ;) POTW - Camera Drones "Seeing is Believing" - Find out in this weeks POTW how those hovering Cameradrones can offer you eyes in the back of your head when you need them! peek de week (timeout) If you are in for a nice cocktail of Smugglers, cargo scanners, custom officials, anti-scanning devices and DED battleships in the outskirts of Caldari space then this weeks POTW: Timeout is your cup of tea! Peek d. weeek 07.06.02 A sailor without a destination cannot hope for a favourable wind... said Leon Tec. A Visit Worthwhile is a new "Peek" worthwhile reading! Peek de week 14.06.2002 Interested in ancient relics and myth´s? Here is a "peek" into old manuscripts of the Amarr nation. POTW old man star All around the world of EVE you can find monuments of monstrous power. Those who pass through the system of "Ouperia" are bound to consider for a moment how one man's strength of will shaped his fate and the world around him. POTW The vicious circle New POTW Whoever desires to found a state and give it laws, must start with assuming that all men are bad and ever ready to display their vicious nature, whenever they may find occasion for it. Niccolo Machiavelli (1469 - 1527) New POTW Silphy The Gallente Federation is, perhaps surprisingly, the only true democracy in the world of EVE. This fact makes it, and the Gallentean society, fundamentally different from all the other empires. This new POTW covers the INTAKI people and their way of life. POTW Blind Brutor Being blind is a sign of respect in the Brutor clan and actually not a handicap for Spacepilots. This POTW explains why! New POTW Modrus Legion Ahh.. a new POTW is here. If you have interest in combat experts as well as fair and honest warriors then Mordu's legion is your cup of tea. POTW Repair Man 01.11.02 "Repair Man" - new and mysterious POTW out now! POTW New horizons Can you spot a difference between the Caldari Civire and Deiteis bloodlines? Keep your eye's on the New Horizons... The Vampire POTW "The Vampire stirred, its arachnid eyes gleaming to crimson life." A new POTW is here in appropriate Holiday colours... Category:Timeline